1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an X-ray apparatus and system, and more particularly, to an X-ray apparatus and system which may reduce power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an X-ray is an electromagnetic wave having a wavelength of 0.01˜100 Å and having a property of being transmittable through an object so that it may be widely used in medical equipment for capturing the interior of a living body or in non-destructive testing equipment used in various industrial fields.
An X-ray apparatus using an X-ray may transmit an X-ray from an X-ray source through an object and detect a difference in the strength of the transmitted X-ray by using an X-ray detector, thereby obtaining an X-ray image of the object. The X-ray image may be used to analyze the internal structure of the object and diagnose the object. The X-ray apparatus facilitates easy analysis of the internal structure of an object by using a principle that transmittance of an X-ray varies according to the density of the object and the atomic number of an atom forming the object. When the wavelength of an X-ray is reduced, transmittance may be increased and a screen may become brighter.